dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xicor
Xicor (ザイコ, also known as Zaiko) is the main antagonist in Toyble's Dragon Ball AF manga and makes appearances in the Dragon Ball Absalon manga and series. He is Goku's genetically created son by West Kaioshin, making him half Saiyan and half Kai. History Dragon Ball AF Xicor and his mother, West Kaioshin, arrive on Earth in two space pods. Immediately after landing, Xicor comes into contact with Goten and fires a ki blast at him. The blast is so powerful that Goten is almost killed. After sensing the blast and Goten's ki dropping fast, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks immediately rush to the scene. After questioning him, Xicor reveals himself to be son of Goku which shocks Z-Fighters. Then, to display his immense power Xicor releases a tremendous Ki wave that destroys a big chunk of the planet Earth. Angered by this, Vegeta wastes no time and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta charges at him, but Xicor easily pushes the Saiyan prince aside. Soon afterwards, Gohan reveals that he also has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 and engages in battle with Xicor, but he too is defeated. Meanwhile in the World of the Kai's, Kibito Kai watches these events unfold and quickly realizes that this foe could be the strongest enemy that the universe has ever encountered. Without the help of Goku this time, Kibito Kai decides that the only way to stop Xicor now is to seal him inside of the Z-Sword. He immediately uses his Instant Transmission technique to teleport to Earth and heals Gohan. Kibito Kai fills Gohan in on his plan and requests that Gohan and the others keep Xicor distracted long enough so that he can fulfill his mission. In a final attempt to seal Xicor, all three heroes fire their most powerful blasts; initially Xicor seems to be struggling against their combined powers, but he manages to push the blast away. Despite the attack failing it buys enough time for Kibito Kai to begin the sealing process, but, before he has enough time finish the seal, West Kaioshin intervenes to save Xicor. With all of their Ki depleted Xicor feels that he has won, until Gohan manages to pick up the Z-Sword to try and attack him. This buys enough time for Dende, the Guardian of Earth, to heal Kibito Kai; This gives Kibito Kai enough energy to seal Xicor within the Z-Sword. Shortly after sealing him, Xicor's mother, West Kaioshin, tries to unseal him. She is ultimately killed when Kibito Kai makes the ultimate sacrifice, using a kamikaze attack to blow up both of them. However, although Kibito Kai managed to seal Xicor, the seal wasn't done properly, meaning it would automatically un-do itself in exactly one month. After a months time, Xicor is released from the Z-Sword to encounter Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin. Xicor says that the Z-Fighters will pay when Vegeta cockily challenges him to fight. Xicor laughs at Vegeta saying he will easily kill him and attempts to land a blow to Vegeta, to Xicor's surprise, Vegeta easily dodges. Vegeta then starts pummeling Xicor by alternating his transformations from speed type (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3), to stamina type (Super Saiyan 4), and to strength type (Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan). After thoroughly getting thrashed, Xicor figures out what Vegeta is up to and he laughs. This is of great shock to the heroes. Xicor then explains that he is unbeatable and the perfect specimen. He asks Vegeta whether he is in the strength, speed, or stamina type. After he states that he is at the pinnacle of all types combined into one, he calls his the "perfect type". Xicor says that right now he is in control, but if he transformed to the next level everything would be destroyed. Xicor then learns that his mother was killed, and becomes enraged. Xicor powers up stating the only one he was trying to protect was gone, his power is so great that it blows away Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin. After transforming Xicor beats Vegeta to the verge of death stating that he was now, in their words a Super Saiyan 5. Trunks tranforms into a Super Saiyan 3 in order to engage in battle with Xicor. Before Xicor can finish them off, Broly sneak attacks him and pushes Xicor away. Soon after, Majuub and Tiencha (Tien and Yamcha fused together) also join the battle. Majuub directs the Saiyans to leave the battlefield to go to the lookout in order to revive Goku. Xicor laughs saying there will be no escape to which Majuub replies that they have a plan. Then, despite Krillins warning, Tiencha tries to attack Xicor. The attack fails miserably as Xicor swats him aside like a fly. He then goes face-to-face with Majuub and powers down back into his base form. Majuub then comments, saying that his transformation doesn't last for long. Xicor smiles and responds saying his current power is sufficient enough to defeat him. More Information To Be Added................ Dragon Ball Absalon To Be Added Power As shown in Toyble's Dragon Ball AF manga, Xicor is easily able to take down Super Saiyan Trunks and even Gohan and Vegeta at the Super Saiyan 4 level. This would possibly make Xicor more powerful than Omega Shenron in GT, however, he could not defeat Super Saiyan 5 Goku at maximum power. Not much is known about the true power of Xicor in the Absalon series, however, he is shown to be able to fight on par with Vegito at the Super Saiyan 3 level. Xicor can also transform into a Super Saiyan 5 in the Dragon Ball Absalon series, possibly leading to the fact that this incarnation of him would be the strongest version of Xicor out of any Dragon Ball series. Abilities and Techniques To Be Added Forms and Transformations Super Xicor To Be Added 'Super Saiyan 5 ' To Be Added Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Kaioshin Category:Characters Category:Males